Alternian Big Top Gamzee x reader (LEMON)
by onlyfortime
Summary: BLEH yeah this was a request from awhile ago


**Alternian Big Top**

**Gamzee x reader**

Your name is [First Name] [Last Name], you are an aspiring trapeze artist and today you are going to a very famous circus. The Alternian Big Top was a highly rated traveling circus; it contained both Trolls, the inhabitance of Alternia, and humans, such as yourself. The line seemed to drag on for miles as people waited to get a ticket. You, being an enthusiast of the circus arts, had stayed up all night to be one of the first in line. You purchased your ticket and made your way into the large tent. It was glorious, the ring was set beautifully in the center, and the masts rose high holding the fabric in place hundreds of feet above your head. On the masts were of course the tight ropes and a wonderful set of trapezes, your heart fluttered at the thought of being up there. Your eyes gleamed and the smell of animals, candy and popcorn filled your nose and you just knew that you belonged in the circus, even if people thought it was a stupid career choice.

A flap of wings was heard behind you and you turned to see a small dove flying towards you, in its talons was a little white envelope sealed with a purple heart. It didn't leave you so you assumed it wanted you to take the letter. You took the envelope from the bid and watched as it flew up to the top of the masts to a person sitting on the platforms. It was too high up to get any real detail, but of what you could see he was Alternian and had very long goat like horns, along with a purple and black suit and top hat. You opened the letter, it read as:

"HeY sIs, I sUgGeSt SeAt 87, RoW 1, bEsT sEaT iN tHe HoUsE. : o)"

~GM

You gave a quizzical look as you turned back up to the boy on the mast, but he was gone. Still, who were you to argue with this? If he was giving you the best seat in the tent you were going to take it. It was rush seating so none of the tickets had numbers on them, you made your way to row 1 seat 87. It was open, you took your spot. Kids screamed and parents sat embarrassed, some people were having conversation and there were one or two couples locking lips before the show. You sat quietly in thought, it was odd to have some random guy save you a seat like this. Who did he think he was saving seats for people? The lights dimmed and you were snapped out of your thoughts.

A long tube of water, that you somehow didn't realize was there, illuminated with several colors, and a figure appeared, a girl with amazingly long hair, horns and fins on each side of her face. She began to dance as a guy, with aviator shades on bright red turntables, began to play a remix version of the classic big top circus song. Then a young troll girl, in a long green trench coat that seemed perfect for her, stepped out into the light and cracked a whip as two beautiful white tiger like creatures walk along either side of her, and they began to move in the rhythm just as she did. Another troll, this one dressed in baggy grey pants and a grey vest began to blow fire in what seemed like six different directions, each flame a vibrant color, greens, blue, purples, and fuchsias. Two more trolls, these ones female in matching glamorous outfits, one jade green and the other a maroon red, caught the fire on sticks and began to twirl and dance with it around the farthest part of the ring. Your eyes moved up to see another pair of girls, these ones human, on the tight ropes. Both moved in harmony with one another as they too danced along to the music, flipping and twirling on the tight ropes. They had wonderful bleach blonde hair, just like the boy on the turntables and now the one with pointed shades sword dancing on the ground. Another fish troll stood behind him preforming magic, smokes and lights shooting this way and that. More animals made their way in to the ring, lead by a troll that had bull like horns and what seemed like robotic legs. On the backs of two of the three elephants that walked behind the boy were more dancers, each one wearing glasses and having black hair. A male troll that seemed to be missing a horn was surprisingly lifting the third elephant. From above two more troll girls jumped onto the trapezes, on their jackets the letters SS in teal and blue. They jumped down and began to skate around a ring over top of the audience that you couldn't even tell was there, you would either have to have great sight or the ability to smell it in order to see it in this light. One last troll, a male with doubled horns, was covered in a bright light that switched from blue to red, he swirled items here and there including himself.

Everything fit together perfectly! You hardly knew where to look but yet you did, it was amazing, but you felt slightly sad not seeing more trapeze. The show went on like this for another minute when the floor in the middle of the stage began to open. Everyone began to dance to that spot. The troll with the psionic powers lifted the two blonde girls off the tight rope, the strong troll lifted the two white tigers on platforms as the young troll girl stood on his shoulders. The bull horned guy led the animals into position, the fish troll hurled herself out of the tank and landed perfectly on the head of one of the elephants. All of the other dancers moved into a crescent shape around the hole, the center of it all seemed to stare straight at you, and out of that hole came a slight surprise. The boy from before rose from it on a bright poke-a-doted platform. You could get a better look at him now, he stood tall in a classic circus tux, but this one was purple, and his face was covered in white make up that made him look like a clown, but more serious. The platform rose to its full extent before the whole circus went dark except for the lights that beamed down on the troll in the center. The crowd roared their applause as he raised his hands and twirl to them, yourself included. He bowed once or twice and raised an old style looking microphone to his lips. "Welcome, brothers and sisters!" He announced, his voice was rough yet poetic as his words rolled off his tongue. "Tonight you will witness miracles of the highest caliber." He lifts his hand and a large flame extends out of hit causing applause to ripple. "I guarantee that you are all up in for a treat, my name is Gamzee Makara, and I have been gifted by the merciful messiahs of my world, because I can do each and everyone one of the tricks you are to see here tonight and more! I have gathered the best of the best to preform these tricks and talents for you my brothers and sisters. And I will be your miraculous guide and ringmaster!" The platform began to lower and he walked to the edge, stepping off just as the platform hit floor. You couldn't help but stare at him, he had amazing stage performance and hell he wasn't too bad on the eyes either, he then saw you and flashed you a beautiful grin, staring at you for a few more seconds before break out of it and giving one last announcement, "Without any further introductions let the miracles of The Alternian Big Top Circus begin! Bring out the Lalondes!" With that the tightrope walkers were out again.

Each performance seemed to top the last one, the Lalondes had a fun act, as the older one seemed to pretend to be drunk, which got many laughs from the audience. What followed were the dancing quartet of the jet black hair humans. After that came the lion tamer Nepeta, with her strong assistant Equius. Next was the psychic troll along with the two ramp girls known as the scourge sisters, who apparently one was blind. They did many tricks and then an act of hypnosis. The four dancers, the two fire dancers, the fire breather, and the sword dancer, had a complex dance routine, which left many people speechless. The two fish trolls did a water dance against the back of the fire dance out front. The animals did many tricks instructed by 'Tavros the courageous', which he had to be if he stuck his head in a lion's mouth! Gamzee introduced act after act, and that was your favorite part, he had a way with words, and he seemed to live up to what he said before, he gave a demonstration of each act before introducing the next. You found he was extremely flexible, he could bend in ways that made people cringe, not you, because you were just as bendable. The show was amazing and you were sad as it was reaching its end. The almost last act finished and Gamzee was setting up his last speech. "Tonight has been a night filled with miracles that we are so glad to show to you all! Now, for our finale act, I will be choosing a participant from our audience to do an act with myself!" A light began to scan the crowd, this way and that.

It choose its finale resting place on your figure as a deep blush covered your cheeks. The ringmaster Gamzee walked over to you and offered his hand, you paused, unable to take it. "It seems our sis here needs some encouragement, please give her a hand!" He announced into the microphone. Applause irrupted as you took his hand and he led you into the ring. Once at the center he draped his arm around your shoulder, "So, what is your name, sis?" He asked into the microphone before placing it in front of your face. "[First N-Name] [L-Last Name]" You announced. "Well [Name], is there any act you yourself would like to participate in?" you hesitated to answer, giving it a quick thought, this was your chance to show the world your skills. "Well, if you must know, I have been doing trapeze for many years now, and I would love to preform it!" You exclaimed into the microphone. Gamzee laughed as he brought the microphone back to himself. "It seems that the Messiahs themselves have sent us a miracle folks! I must tell you that this was not staged, but as she has requested, TRAPEZE IT IS!" He exclaimed before handing the microphone of to someone else. You were ushered to a quick changing booth where they fit you into some comfortable form fitting clothes. You walked back out and climbed up the mast as the crowd cheered. Gamzee was on the other side in a similar get up. You both raised your trapeze and backed up only a step or two before launching yourselves off the platforms. You glided through the air, never feeling so free, you both switched poles. The crowd cheered and awed as you both had at it again, this time you added a little twist before grabbing it with your feet. You landed on the other side and looked over to see Makara's obviously impressed face. Again and again you both flipped and turned in the air as the DJ played his song. Gamzee grabbed your arms and star twirled you back to the platform, you jumped back again grabbing the pole and giving it one last triple flip and twirl to the side as you landed gracefully on the opposite platform, and it was done. The music stopped and the crowd stood in applause, they liked you.

Gamzee had somehow gotten ahold of a new microphone, "GIVE IT ALL UP FOR [NAME]!" the people went wild! You waved and felt as if you were going to cry from joy. "Good night brothers and sisters, it has been a real miracle preforming for you all!" Gamzee gave the last announcement and people began to file out. You made your way down the mast and to the changing booth, getting many complements from the cast of the circus as they switched you back to your clothes, black pants white tank top and a sweater. The smile you had on never left your face as you began to walk out of the tent, before you got too far you heard a slightly familiar voice. "Hey motherfucker, don't up and leave just yet! I want to talk to you!" You turned to see Gamzee Makara beaming back at you. He was in black dress pants and a purple dress shirt, three buttons undone at the top, his make up still on, in fact it looked as if he touched it up after the show, and the same dove as before perched on his shoulder. You blushed, he really did look nice. "Me? Why would you want to talk to me?" He grinned as he looked down at you, "Sis, you have one mother fucking gift! I was wondering if we could talk about a career for you with us!" your eyes widened, he wanted to hire you?! "O-oh… uh sure!"

He took you hand and began to make his way back to the tent. You walked through the ring as people put stuff away, they all seemed to stop and say hello to Gamzee as he passed. Blush was prominent on your cheeks the entire time you walked, he must use the best lotion because his hands were incredibly soft. You both passed through another slit in the back of the tent that lead to the trailers the performers and crew stayed in. He lead you to the largest trailer at the very back, opened the door and invited you in. "Don, fetch our motherfuckin' guest a drink." The dove cooed then flew in and set up two wine glasses and a large bottle of a soda called 'Faygo'. The trailer was nice to say the least, it was lined with hundreds of rugs, draping the walls and floors, there was a coffee table set in the middle in front of a settee, on the opposite side was a cushioned chair, and behind that was a large four post bed, which seemed too big for its living space, and on the opposite side of the living room was a kitchen, this was the one place that wasn't covered in Persian rug. A fake fireplace burned brightly giving the whole place a very homely feel. You took a seat in the settee and looked around, still in slight awe, it seemed smaller on the outside.

[== Be the ring master]

You are Gamzee Makara, tonight you have another performance, well, your circus does. You are sitting up on the masts, Don, a white dove with an unusual feather stain that made them look as though they have a mask on, was perched on your shoulder. You loved the circus, it was your life, you loved every aspect of it; the tent, the crowds, the acts, everything. The platforms were always your favorite place before a show, because you could see all the people begin to gather into the big top. Your eyes looked at the entrance as it opened and people began to file in. There was your basics; parents and hyper-active child, critic, couples, and then there was her. A girl, around your age, looked in awe as she entered the tent, a smile spread across her face, and you were intrigued. She turned to look at anything and everything there is to see, she sniffed the air and gave a satisfactory sigh. She came as close to ring as she could, staring up at the masts, it seemed she hadn't spotted you, but you could see her clearly. Stunning, that was one word for her, be it not the best because it didn't describe the soft texture of he (s/c) skin, or her (h/l) (h/c) locks. What really got you was the spark, you had only ever seen that spark in the eyes of a circus performer, and she had it in her (e/c) eyes, the brightest you have ever seen it. Indigo rested on your face as you held your breath, you weren't the most focused person but you couldn't look away.

You heard a coo from beside you, Don was one cheeky bird, and sometimes you wonder if they even knew they were a bird. They flew off and with in seconds came back with some writing materials. You smiled as you picked up the pen and wrote down a message for the girl, if she was a circus person she disserved one of the best shows of her life. Sealing the envelope with a little heart you gave it to Don who flew down to meet the girl, it took her a few seconds but she took the letter. Don flew back up to you and her eyes followed, you smiled even though you knew she wouldn't be able to see it. The letter held the row and seat that was the best in the house, not only was it the one that faced the entire show perfectly, but it was also the one that would be chosen for the finale audience participation. Secretly you came down from the mast and turned to see her siting in the seat you instructed. Another smile blew across your face; she was in for the night of her life.

The show had begun and dragged on and on, for once you couldn't wait for the finale act when you got to preform with the beautiful girl in seat 87, Row 1. Each time you were announcing to the crowd you had to resist not staring at her the whole time, because thoughts would fill your head, and they weren't the cleanest. You slowly wondered what she preferred in the circus, just to get your mind out of the gutter. Was she a dancer, that would be nice to dance with her, what about stunts, or tight rope, trapeze? You needed another decent trapeze artist, besides yourself, that was one act the show was lacking. John and Karkat had just finished their "Wind and Fire" routine, and now it was your turn. You made your way onto the stage and announced the finale act to be an audience members chance to preform with him, of course you already knew who you were preforming with, but you made the audience whisper in excitement. Who could it be? The light rested on the girl and you smiled as she blushed wildly.

You took her hand and led her to the center. "So, what is your name, sis?" you ask her. "[First N-Name] [L-Last Name]" interesting yet beautiful name, you loved it, it fit her perfectly. "Well [Name], is there any act you yourself would like to participate in?" She hesitated, and there it was, the spark of a true performer. "Well, if you must know, I have been doing trapeze for many years now, and I would love to preform it!" You knew it! You knew that she was a performer and you were right! ""It seems that the Messiahs themselves have sent us a miracle folks! I must tell you that this was not staged, but as she has requested, TRAPEZE IT IS!" You gave the mic off to Aradia as Kanaya pulled [Name] off to a changing booth on the side opposite of the one you were going to. You dressed in some comfortable clothing, checked how you looked, in case she cared, and walked back out, weaving to the crowd. You got up on the platform in time to see [Name] coming out of the changing booth, she wore a tight purple top and matching purple shorts, and outfit that matched yours and you blushed, she looked good. When she had made her way to the top of the mast she looked over at you, nodded in confidence, and you were off.

The act was done all to quickly and you were impressed to bits with [Name]'s performance! She glided through the air with grace and confidence, and every time you looked at her your breath got caught as the spark not only showed in her eyes, but ever aspect of her being. The crowd cheered and clapped, she drank it in as tears formed at the side of her eyes. Then it was done, you would be packing up in two days to head off to the next city, but you planned on taking her along, because she was something the circus needed, and you as well.

You ran out when you were changed, stopping a few times to make sure you looked perfect. Wait was your make up smudged? Yes it was, you touched it up quickly. You ran out of your trailer, hoping that she hadn't left already. Don cooed, perching themself on your shoulder and lifts their wing in a direction in front of you as to say "She is that way." "Thanks motherfucker" You whisper to the bird. You look out the tent and see that she is just making her way down the road. With a gulp you swallowed your pride and ran off to meet her. "Hey motherfucker, don't up and leave just yet! I want to talk to you!" I called out to her. She turned around and her face lighted with pink, "Me? Why would you want to talk to me?" I smiled at her, as if she didn't know, "Sis, you have one mother fucking gift! I was wondering if we could talk about a career for you with us!" She seemed shocked at the statement "O-oh… uh sure!" You grab her hand, and hide a slight blush, and guided her back to your trailer, asking Don to get the guest a drink.

She walked in, slightly engrossed in you décor choice, and took a seat on the couch. You went over to you desk and grabbed a few papers and a pen and sat across from [Name]. Pouring yourself a glass of the Faygo Don put out. "You want some?" You ask to her, which brought her out of her trance. "What? Oh yeah, sure." You grinned, poured her a glass of the wicked elixir and gave it to her. "I've been meaning to try this drink for some time now," She says sniffing the soda. She takes a sip, and a little dribbles down her jaw and along her neck, which of course slightly aroused as it forced your eyes to scan her body. "Hmm," She hums, making your eyes shoot back up to her face, she smiled lightly, "Not what I was expecting, but definitely an interestingly good taste." She gave you a large grin that was enough to make you blush and give a dopey grin of your own. Don interrupted the small moment with an irritated coo, dumb bird was too smart for their own good. "Right, we gotta get down to motherfucking business." You say, as Don gives another satisfied coo. "Right, right" She puts down her glass, wipes the stray path of soda off her neck and jaw and gives you a serious look. "Alright, so we already know that you got wicked mad trapeze skills, now all we need to do is get some legal shit down, get a routine figured out for ya, it might change every once in awhile, to keep you and the audience interested. You will train and work into the other acts for a bit and then you're all up in the motherfucking show!" You smile back up at her again. "Alright! Where do we begin!"

You both went on to sign papers, her resume, her housing arrangements, traveling stuff. You went through this pretty fast, the only problem was that there were no extra trailers, so she would have to stay with someone until you bought a new one. Through the small amount of time you got to know [Name] you became very interested in her, every small movement she made was enough to make you smile. She was perfect, she curved in all the right places, her (h/c) shone, and the spark in her eyes never left for a second. You were so attracted to her that your mind began to go to the not so clean part of your head, and you began a little flustered as you stared down at your drink. "Hey, you ok?" she calls to you as she lightly brushes your hand. You snap up, your face indigo, and you were glad your make up was on so thick. "Yeah I was just…" A thought popped in your head, an evil thought, you grinned at her. "Would you like some motherfucking pie?"

[== Be the girl]

Pie? Sure, you liked pie, who doesn't like pie? Apparently, the dove, Don as you learned, didn't as he… she…. It let out a large amount of cooing. Gamzee scowled at it and it glared at him. You couldn't help but giggle at them, as Gamzee got up and walked into the kitchen but not before whispering something at the bird. He returned as Don flew off, out of a little dove door near the roof of the trailer, in his hand was a pie tin filled with green. You looked a little shocked, what was in that? Gamzee cut you a piece, you weren't sure how one moment it looked like a liquid but as soon as he cut it, it turned into some sort of plasma solid thing. A pie that broke the laws of matter, how was that possible? Still, you graciously accept it, taking the plate and fork.

You cut into the piece, brought it to you face, hesitated, and then shoved the odd green into your mouth. It was surprisingly sweet, and then sour, unlike anything you had ever tasted, quickly in turned slightly bland and stayed there as you swallowed. You ate bite after bite, noticing that Gamzee was giving you an odd look as you scarfed down the pie. When you were finished you placed down the fork and smiled up at him, "Thank you for that, it was…. Interesting." He chuckled at you, and you found that unbelievably sexy, and…. contagious, as you began to giggle too. You looked around for a bit, the room looked brighter and slightly swirly. Hehe swirly swirly, it looked like Gamzee's funny hair, hehe. You looked over at Gamzee, he was giving you a smirk, and his eyes definitely spoke bedroom to you. He got up and sat next to you, smiling, hehe he had a cute smile. "He, your cute you know that," You giggle to him. His eyes soften slightly as he looked at you. "You too sis." He began to lean in, and he kissed you hungrily, thinking of all the things he could do with you right then and there. A sudden look of regret flashed his features as he breaks the kiss. "Hey, what's wrong," You slur to him. "I can't up and do this, take motherfucking advantage of you." Take advantage of you? "What do you mean?" "I mean, that pie, it probably isn't the best motherfuckin' thing for your head." "You drugged me?" Shame flashed his face, but you didn't care. You smashed your lips against his, the lust in his eyes returned. If you wanted this, he shouldn't feel bad about it.

He broke the kiss, got up and locked the trailer door. After that he turned to you, an evil look in his eyes. Quickly he pinned you to the sofa, spreading hot kisses down your neck. Small giggles and moans passed your lips with each kiss. He kept things going fast as he started to lift your shirt, as if waiting too long would make you change your mind. The shirt flew off to land on a bird perch, and your bra eagerly followed it. He gently caressed your chest, giving him a few moans. As payback you crooked your knee in between his legs and gave a little swirl causing a small growl to sound from his throat. You smiled into the kiss he was giving you, and gave another twirl, but he wouldn't let you be the dominant one here. He trailed his hand down your stomach, causing you to giggle due to your slightly intoxicated state.

The button of your pants came undone and he was beginning to lower your jeans when you flipped him over onto the floor. He looked slightly annoyed, but you chuckled anyways. "Maybe, just maybe, the couch ain't the best place to do this." He couldn't agree more as he lifted you with ease and laid you onto the bed, quickly climbing up and pinning you down. His hand re-took its place on your jeans, but instead of lowering them like before he pressed them to the fabric in small hard swirls, causing a teasing pleasure to surface. A smirk formed on his face as you became agitated, you spotted this and automatically knew he was going to make you work for your release. He lowered his head and started to like down the middle of your chest, leaving a small purple tinted trail. When he got down to where your jeans obstructed his path he yanked them off, successfully getting your underwear to follow and stop and your ankles. His tongue made it's way quickly into your wet passage and swiveled around slowly. You gripped the sheets arching your back, hopping to get more. He grinned as he pulled out, grabbed your legs and tossed them over his shoulders. Again his tongue went in, going at the exact same pace, it drove you mad how slow he went. "Come on, g-go faster" You winced. You could feel him grin as he kept the same speed, neither slowing nor speeding up. It was torture as each movement of his tongue sent you on the edge of your sanity. He dragged it out for as long as he possibly could, until the knot that slowly formed in your stomach caused you to release. He licked at all the fluid until there was little to none left. An evil grin was plastered on his face as he watched you breath heavily.

His shirt was discarded and his pants nowhere to be seen, in the clothing's place was a naked Gamzee. An odd tentacle like genitalia caught your eye, "Like what you see motherfucker?" Gamzee chimes to you, causing the slightest blush and another giggle. He tackles you down again, pinning you hands above your head, the odd appendage wiggles at your entrance. Slowly he leans into you, a gasp escapes both your lips as it slowly makes its way into you, tears pricked at your eyes as it filled you to the point of bursting. You stay like that, heavy breathing the only sound as you both adjust to the feeling of one another. You nod slowly giving Gamzee the approval to move. He did so, sending a pleasurable moan from your lips. Rocking and pounding into your hips, again and again until it felt like you had touched heaven. His speed once again unbelievable slow, the stupid grin was again across his face and you could tell he was dragging this one out too. Again and again his hips smacked against yours, each time sending tingles up your spine. He dragged it out until neither of you could stand it, his speed increasing slightly now with each re entry. Soon enough you were both hot messes near the point of you climax. He looked up at you and smiled as he saw that wonderful spark consume your being. You both saw white as you gave cries of pleasure. Odd purple liquid poured down your legs, and you could only guess that it was Gamzee's genetic material. He pulled out of you, pulled you under the covers in a tight hug, kissing your forehead before you both fell into a peaceful sleep.

~next mourning~

You woke up, your cranium feeling as if it would burst open at any second. You realized your surroundings, it wasn't your room. You were also suddenly aware of a presence wrapping you in an embrace. You turn to see the ring leader, sleepy eyed and staring at you passionately. Memories of last night re enter you head, and you know that you should be ashamed, but you weren't not in the slightest. "You still want that job?" He whispers to you. You smile lightly, "I don't have to eat that pie again if I do take this job right?" He gives a small chuckle "Depends if I get to keep touching you like this with out it." You give him a long passionate kiss, the only answer he needed.

That day you packed your things and ran away with the circus, and you true love, Gamzee Makara.


End file.
